Morte Viene A Tutto
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: The war against the Dark Lord has been won, but victory does not come without sacrifice and loss.


A/N Do not fear my few faithful readers. I am continuing with 2000 Miles. I've nearly finished Chapter 14. This is just a little fun on the side. You see I get a bit bored sometimes so this is my way of livening things up in my life. Nothing whets my appetite like a bit of tragedy. You'll see anyway.

* * *

**MORTE VIENE A TUTTO**

* * *

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED AT LAST  
  
**Two days ago, in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be- Named was finally defeated by Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Many members of staff from the Ministry and Hogwarts were there to oversee the final ours of the war. Harry Potter and his elite band of students known as the DA also travelled from Hogwarts.  
  
With aurors now rounding up the last of the Death Eaters, it is safe to say that these Dark times are now over and a new age in our history has begun. With this new age comes the announcement of a new Minister for Magic. This new minister is a man who fought bravely throughout the war and suffered losses. Our new minister is Arthur Weasley.  
  
It is with great sadness that we announce the deaths of two great heros of our time, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Harry James Potter. Both of whom were indispensable in the war which was fought. Both will be sadly missed. So I ask you to keep Miss Ginevra Weasley in your thoughts, who, as Harry Potter's betrothed, will surely be facing a difficult time ahead, also remember Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, two of Harry Potter's closest friends.  
  
In spite of the losses, this is a time for celebration. The Dark times have passed and we have once again pulled through.  
  
Daily Prophet 3 July 1998_

* * *

Ginny Weasley slowly packed up her school trunk during the last evening of her sixth year. The war against the Dark Lord was won, but victory never comes without sacrifice and loss.  
  
As Ginny emptied the drawer containing her socks, she found an envelope hidden underneath. Written on it in a familiar untidy scrawl was the word /I. She lifted the letter from the drawer and gently stroked the parchment with her fingertips. Slowly she slid her fingers under the flap and broke the wax seal. She unfolded the parchment to find a long letter. She sat down on the bed with the letter clutched in her hand. She knew whom it was from without even looking, and consequently she did not wish to read it. However she forced herself to read the words penned in the blue ink.

_My Dearest Ginny,  
  
There is a muggle saying which proclaims that a single picture is worth a thousand words, but there is no picture on this earth that could say to you what I need to say, so I will use the words.  
  
I love you, which is something you must know, even if I did not tell you often enough, and I wish that was has happened did not have to happen. That of course is my destiny to be the one to defeat Voldemort.  
  
The fact that you are reading this letter means that I have passed. I sleep now, but not with the eternal rest of someone who died peacefully in their bed, but the eternal agony of someone whose life was left incomplete. There are so many things which I should have said and there is so much love that I lived, with you.  
  
You are my true love, Ginny, my only love. I know that now as I knew it when I first laid my eyes on you as a naïve eleven year old who did not understand the feelings planted in my heart until many years later. Looking back on my life there are many things that I would change. First of all, I would marry you, and hope that I could make you happy. Also, I would raise a family of my own and pass on what I know to the next generation of wizards and I would find a different way to save the world.  
  
The spell used to defeat Voldemort is the only one that Dumbledore, Moony and I could find that would be powerful enough to work against him. The incantation is _**Morte Viene A Tutto**. _It means _**Death Comes to All**_. The spell will take the life energy of the victim, drawing it into the earth, but in so doing the life energy of the caster is also taken, therefore it is unbeneficial to those planing to use it to gain power, to use it for evil. To choose to cast this spell was to choose to end my own life. I wish that this was not a decision I had to make. You're probably wondering why I did't tell you. The reason is that I couldn't tell you. I was allowed to tell no one, for fear that Voldemort would find out. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, that I didn't give you a proper goodbye and that I couldn't come back to you like I should have, like I promised.  
  
I love you so much, Ginny. I don't know how I could ever cope without you in my life and I hate leaving you, but at least it is to save my world and you, who is my world.  
  
I'm scared, to die, because I'm scared to be alone, sacred of not being with you. You're my everything, Ginny. My heart, body and soul are yours, and only yours.  
  
Let me just ask you one thing. Never forget me, Ginny, for as long as you live, never forget me. No matter how much honour and glory is heaped upon my name, never forget 'Just Harry', the boy who loved you with all his heart. Do not grieve for me, Ginny, and do not let my memory keep you from living. Be happy, Ginny, and let your happiness be enough for both of us. Live for both of us.  
  
I love you, Ginny, so much it hurts. I'll love you forever, and I will miss you.  
  
Goodbye Forever, Ginny  
  
Love, Your Harry_

* * *

Ginny stared at the letter and touched her finger to his name. Her eyes glazed with tears as she folded the parchment and whispered,  
  
"I love you, Harry, and goodbye, forever."

* * *

A/N Good old tragedy. Don't you just love it? This is my take on the whole letter from the grave thing. Morte Viene A Tutto really does mean Death Comes to All, except in Italian, not Latin, because I don't know Latin and I couldn't find a Latin translator on the internet. 


End file.
